Living Under Your Spotlight
by Pinkshuchan
Summary: Set during the events of Gravitation Ex. Shuichi hates the fact that he's not trusted by Yuki to do his own thing after everything that happened, so he performs a song, hoping that it could give Yuki a view of how he feels. Rated T for swearing.


**Pinkshuchan: LALIHO! Hey everyone! My name is Pinkshuchan but you can call me Shu. I've had a lot of stories to work on so as a breather, I've made this oneshot that I hope people would like. This is actually the first time I've written a songfic oneshot so I don't know how good it would be compared to my other oneshots. Actually, I don't know if it's actually a songfic oneshot but it does have a song. Well, I don't know if it fits the description of a songfic oneshot. Whatever. I got the idea the moment I heard this song and reread Volume 1 of Gravitation Ex. I recommend that you have read all of the original Gravitation manga and Volume 1 of Gravitation Ex before reading this oneshot AS THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS. Now the disclaimer. I don't own Gravitation or its characters and I don't own the song used for this oneshot. Gravitation belongs to Maki Murakami and this song belongs to its artist. Anyways, here's the song. Enjoy!**

Living Under Your Spotlight

It was another ordinary day in Tokyo. At least, it was an ordinary day for anyone except for one pink haired rock star. Shuichi Shindo was currently sitting on the floor of the living room, working on lyrics like usual. The only thing that didn't make it usual was the thoughts in his head. Instead, they were thoughts of Yuki and not in the way all of you are thinking. He was actually depressed with how Yuki was treating him recently. Lots of events happened to lead them to this point; the two of them going to New York and meeting Riku, Kitazawa's son, the fuss between Yuki and Riku as they went back to Japan, Ryuichi Sakuma's love confession to Shuichi and their kiss, Yuki's accident, causing him to temporarily be blind, and other things.

He sighed. He was glad that Yuki's sight had returned. The problem was that after everything that happened, he tried to keep Shuichi in the apartment with him. They couldn't always have some alone time because of Riku, but it seemed that Yuki was determined to keep Shuichi by his side and not in the good way. They would rarely go outside their apartment and when they do it was for something really quick. Most of the time, they just spent time in the apartment. He would even try to convince the pink haired boy to forget about work and just stay home with him and he wouldn't even let Shuichi hang out with friends. The only friends that Yuki would allow to get close to Shuichi were Hiro, K, and Fujisaki. But the golden haired novelist tried to force Shuichi to avoid Ryuichi. The rock star could understand that Yuki felt a little jealous after seeing Ryuichi kissing Shuichi and Shuichi not trying to pull away, but it felt like as if Yuki didn't have any faith in him, like he couldn't trust that Shuichi would stay by his side and not leave him for Ryuichi.

He sighed once more. He began to wonder what he should do about it. He wanted to show Yuki that he wasn't going to leave him, but how? But then he had an idea. He could show Yuki the way he's best at; he'll sing Yuki a song. That _had_ to show Yuki how he felt. And before he knew it, he was writing like crazy.

Meanwhile in his study, Yuki had been sitting at his desk trying to think of more ideas for his new novel. The only problem was that he couldn't get Shuichi out of his mind. After seeing Shuichi cheating on him for Ryuichi he felt like Shuichi didn't want him anymore. He felt a little depressed about it. A part of him wanted to tell Shuichi how he felt but he didn't want to look too weak in front of him. He felt like Shuichi would think less of him if he did. But what if Shuichi was deciding to leave him right this minute? No! He didn't want to lose his one and only light. But what could he do? The entire thought made him frustrated and he groaned, trying to keep his voice down so Shuichi couldn't hear. He didn't know what he'd do if the pink haired brat heard him. It was a good thing that Riku was over at K's place playing with the crazy American's son so that was one thing he didn't need to worry about. He really didn't know what to do about Shuichi.

The next day, Shuichi went off to work like usual, leaving Yuki alone to take Riku to the Day Care and to return home to his misery. Little did he know that Shuichi was showing his band mates the song he wanted to perform at the upcoming concert. They looked sceptical about it at first, but hearing Shuichi's reason they agreed to the song. They spent the entire week working on the song so they could perfect it for the concert. Because of all the work they needed to put into it, Shuichi had been working late every night. There were some nights when he wouldn't even come home at all. This really got to Yuki. He began to think if maybe Shuichi was spending the nights cheating on him for Ryuichi. He then began to push the thought aside. For the longest time, Shuichi had been nothing but loyal to him. He had no reason to suspect that Shuichi would dare cheat on him. But nowadays he couldn't figure out if Shuichi still loved him like he used to or not.

It was the day of Shuichi's concert. Shuichi had kept begging Yuki to come see him on stage and Yuki knew the pink haired boy wouldn't stop until he said yes. So he agreed to go. That night, Yuki went to the concert and took Riku with him so Shuichi wouldn't give him heck for leaving the little boy alone. They stood in the back of the stadium so no one would recognize them, more importantly the Prince of Romantic Literature himself. Riku kept tugging at Yuki's coat until he got the golden haired man's attention.

"What do you want?" he asked the kid in his usual cold manner.

"I can't see." Riku replied, looking straight at Yuki with his big blue bug like eyes.

Yuki sighed. He really wanted to ignore the little brat but he knew that nothing good would come out of it. He picked Riku up and placed him on his shoulders so he could see better. It wasn't long until the concert began. The members came on one at a time, first Fujisaki then Hiro and Shuichi came out last with his usual stage attire and with the most fans cheering for him. They began performing some of their famous numbers, like Rage Beat, Blind Game Again, and Glaring Dream. But then at the end of the concert, Shuichi stood there, microphone in hand, looking like he was about to say something.

"Thanks for coming to the concert you guys," he cried out to the audience, followed by lots of loud cheers from the audience, "Bad Luck is glad to see you all here. This final song I'm about to perform is a song that many here might feel; sometimes the one you love doesn't treat you the way you want them to, mostly because they might be afraid that they may lose you at the end. This is a song to my beloved, to show him how I feel."

Shuichi looked over at Hiro and Fujisaki and gave them the okay. Hiro just held his guitar without any means of playing it and the spotlight focused on Fujisaki. He entered in a beat with his synthesizer before he started playing a tune. Shuichi began humming before the spotlight was fully on him and he began to sing.

_Shuichi_

_Are you a man who loves, cherishes and cares for me?_

_Hiro and Fujisaki (Chorus)_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah_

_Shuichi_

_Are you a guard in a prison, maximum security?_

_Hiro and Fujisaki (Chorus)_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah_

_Shuichi_

_Do we stay home all the time 'cause you want me to yourself?_

_Hiro and Fujisaki (Chorus)_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah_

_Shuichi_

_Or am I locked away out of fear I'd find someone else?_

_Hiro and Fujisaki (Chorus)_

_Is that you? Is that you? Yeah_

_Shuichi_

_Well, I don't like living under your spotlight_

_Just because you think I might find somebody worthy_

_Oh, I don't like living under your spotlight_

_Maybe if you treat me right you won't have to worry_

_Is this relationship fulfilling your needs as well as mine?_

_Hiro and Fujisaki (Chorus)_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah_

_Shuichi_

_Or is this just my sentence? Am I doing time?_

_Hiro and Fujisaki (Chorus)_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah_

_Shuichi_

_If this is love, real, real love, then I'm staying no doubt_

_Hiro and Fujisaki (Chorus)_

_Is that you? Is that you? Is that you? Yeah_

_Shuichi_

_But if I'm just love's prisoner then I'm busting out_

_Hiro and Fujisaki (Chorus)_

_Is that you? Is that you? Yeah_

_Shuichi_

_Well I don't like living under your spotlight_

_Just because you think I might find somebody worthy_

_Oh, I don't like living under your spotlight_

_Maybe if you treat me right you won't have to worry_

Shuichi now looked straight at Yuki as he needed to look at the golden haired male directly in the eyes in order to really show Yuki how he was feeling at that moment.

_Shuichi_

_Oh, you ought to be ashamed of yourself_

_What the hell do you think you're doing?_

_Loving me, loving me so wrong!_

_Baby, all I do is try_

_To show you that you're my_

_One and only guy_

_No matter who may come along_

_Open your eyes, 'cause baby I don't lie_

And it was there that Yuki realized the truth. Why did he ever think that Shuichi's love for him would ever die that easily? After all, this was Shuichi. He made a lot of sacrifices to make Yuki happy. He was even willing to give up their relationship if it made the older man happy. As he watched Shuichi on the stage, he began thinking that maybe it was time for him to do what he thinks would make Shuichi happy.

_Shuichi_

_Hey, 'cause I don't like living under your spotlight_

_Just because you think I might find somebody worthy_

_No, I don't like living under your spotlight_

_Maybe if you treat me right you won't have to worry_

_Hey, 'cause I don't like living under your spotlight_

_Just because you think I might find somebody worthy_

_Oh, I don't like living under your spotlight_

_Maybe if you treat me right you won't have to worry_

_I don't lie_

The crowd cheered for Shuichi's performance as Bad Luck went offstage. When the house lights went back on, everyone went out the back doors and left the stadium. That was except for Yuki and Riku who had left before anyone noticed them. They went the back way and went backstage to see Shuichi. They found him in the Bad Luck dressing room, laughing and cheering with the others. The moment he saw Shuichi, Riku ran towards him and cried "Mama!"

Shuichi jumped a bit from Riku's sudden outburst but opened his arms wide as soon as he saw Riku towards him. Once the little boy got to Shuichi, the latter wrapped him with his arms. They both laughed as they held each other. It made Yuki feel a little uneasy, even though Riku was only just a kid. He cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Shuichi looked up at him and his smile fell. He then looked over at Hiro and Fujisaki who already knew what he was thinking. They took Riku and they left the room, leaving the famous couple alone to talk.

Yuki moved his hands into his pockets and looked down to the ground. "So…" he began the conversation, "I'm guess that song that reeks of zero talent was for me, huh?"

Shuichi, already used to Yuki calling anything Shuichi did 'zero talent', moved his hand and began twirling his hair. "Uh, yeah, it was." Shuichi replied nervously.

"And… I'm guessing it was because of the way I've always treated you, right?"

"Yeah… it is."

Shock and hurt flashed in golden eyes at Shuichi's words. "I see…" he responded softly, "Well then… I'm going to do what will make you happy. I'll give you up so you can be with Sakuma."

Shuichi thought for a moment that Yuki was going to say that he was going to give Shuichi more freedom instead of always worrying about him leaving him for another. But after hearing Yuki say that he'll give him up to Ryuichi made his face and his heart fall. Shuichi lowered his head.

"You would… really give me up to Mr. Sakuma?" he asked softly.

Yuki turned his head away. "Yeah… I would," he replied, "I decided that I'll do what makes you happy. And since Sakuma makes you happy… … … Well… I'll just… leave you be." He was about to walk away until he heard Shuichi call out to him.

"Yuki you moron!" he yelled, sobs evident in his voice, "You always do this. You always take things as one way when they mean something completely different. I didn't want you to give me up to Mr. Sakuma. I don't love him the same way I love you. I made that song because I hated the fact that you would never trust me to go off on my own. You always try to control my life, telling me who I should be with and who I shouldn't be with. Can't I make that decision myself? You should know by now that I love you and I always will. I don't want to be with anyone else other _than_ you. So please."

Yuki was speechless with everything Shuichi said. He walked towards the pink haired rock star, lifted his chin so their eyes met, and with his thumb, he wiped the tears from the younger male's eyes. Shuichi looked up at him with his big violet eyes, pleading that Yuki didn't mean the words he said about giving him up to Ryuichi.

"Yuki, don't you trust me?" Shuichi asked him.

Yuki was silent for a bit before he replied: "I… I trust you."

"Then you should know that I would never leave you for anyone. I meant it every single time I told you that I loved you. I wouldn't be here right now if they weren't true.

Yuki pulled Shuichi close to him and kissed him on his head. He moved his kisses lower and lower until he reached Shuichi's tender lips. The moment their lips touched, they felt like they were in complete ecstasy. Shuichi wrapped his arms around Yuki's neck, pulling him closer to him. Yuki did the same as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. They didn't break their embrace until they were out of air, looking deep into each other's eyes as they panted from loss of air. Shuichi then smiled, knowing that Yuki did in fact love him enough to want for him to be happy. Yuki smirked at Shuichi's smile.

"Come on," Yuki chuckled, "Let's get the kid and get the hell out of here. There's something we need to do that is best done at home."

Shuichi giggled as he knew full well what Yuki meant. And so he followed Yuki out of the dressing room, knowing that no matter what may happen, whether something or someone tries to pull them away from each other, they would always be together, and they would never need to worry about living under each other's spotlight.

**Pinkshuchan: Well, I hope that you liked this oneshot. The song used in this oneshot is Spotlight by Jennifer Hudson, as I felt like it fit perfectly with what I wanted to write. Read and Review everyone!**


End file.
